Running From The Big Bad Wolf
by Erin Cooper
Summary: Blaze has been trying to run away from The Pack and their alpha, Beck, eversince her parents were sudenly poisioned and died. When she finally does she runns into another pack. Will she run or stay?
1. Failed Escape

I ran farther into the forest when I heard the footfall on a crust of snow followed by a howl. It had only taken them fifteen minutes to discover that I had tried to run away again. I scanned the shadows searching for my pursuers while dogging sharp hillocks and sudden crevasses that hid glinting ice. To my left I spotted the pair of ice-blue eyes that belonged to the alpha of The Pack. They caught the glow of the raging and burning aurora borealis overhead.

He ran alongside me, trying to keeping up with my pace. To my right and behind me I heard panting. The whole pack caught up with me and was testing me. They were seeing how fast I could run, how strong I was. Seeing how close I was to joining them. Ahead of me was a tree stood up from the leaning forest with thick limbs low enough for me to reach. I steeled myself and dashed right at it, landing on a high branch when I jumped. I climbed up the tree and looked down to see the six huge wolves that made up The Pack starting up at me, their eyes placid and content. I could see their laughter as they wagged their tails and circled the tree.

"Go away Beck," I said to the one with ice-blue eyes and black fur.

He looked up at me and grinned the only way a wolf can. He leaned backward, stretching out his forelimbs, and sank down to lie in the snow. He wasn't going anywhere. The others started to circle closer to the tree. The gray one with the black muzzle, who was my brother Rixon, jumped up at me.

His paws snapped the branch I was just on in half, missed my foot by a few inches. At the base of the tree he dropped down and started to back up. Before I could get to a higher branch, he charged and jumped again. This time he was going to slammed himself into the base of the tree.

"No! Rixon stop! You're going to nock the tree over!"

But he didn't stop. He backed up again and charged. When he slammed into the tree it began to tilt. The Pack backed away as the tree fell with me in it to the ground with a thud. The blanket of snow cushioned my fall, but I was now pinned down by the tree. Before I could try pushing the tree off and run, Beck was pulling me out by the hood of my jacket. The Pack trotted up to me and started pulling me to my feet. In a desperate attempt to get away, I kicked Devon, the dark brown wolf in front of me, with my steel-toed boot.

He yelped as I ran past him and deeper into the woods. Behind me I could hear The Pack running after me again. I never made it this far into the woods, usually The Pack caught me and dragged me back home. Up ahead I could see a fast flowing stream. I dashed to the edge and jumped high into the air. I landed a yard away from the bank on the other side of the river and ran. The Pack was over the stream in seconds and closing in on me.

Pulling out my knife, I ran faster to an upcoming cliff. From what I could tell, the cliff only dropped four feet and out of the woods. I would be close to where Max was waiting for me. After that I had to run out of Alaska and run along the highway. The Pack wouldn't risk getting exposed just to catch me. If I could make it to the highway I would be free. Up ahead was the frozen lake. The Pack would have to go around it or they would fall through the ice and have to swim. I looked over my shoulder and, as expected, The Pack turned to go around the ice. I ran over the ice, more than half way across. I could see where the ice turned to snow covered ground and sped to it. A yard away from the edge, I plummeted into the icy water.

_The lake must not have completely frozen over_ was my only thought as I saw the ice shift back into place. I was sinking in the peaceful, bone drenching water when the ice above exploded. Beck swam to me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He swam to the bank and The Pack came close. They stayed in this tight formation to warm me with their ridicules body heat and to make it impossible for me to run off again. We walked back home in silence.


	2. Finaly Gone But Found

**The Next Day….**

I woke up the next morning and got ready for school. After having my breakfast I walked out the front door to run into Beck.

"Don't try anything funny while you're away princess."

"Don't call me that, you know I hate you."

"Hate is a strong word. But one day you will love me. In fact I already have a plan to make you."

"Sure. And what phase of this plan are you on right now?"

"The last one. No funny business while at school 'cause I'm in charge since your parents are dead."

"Thanks for reminding me."

_Jackass._

Six years ago my parents died from poison. Ever since then I never had any friends. Well that's a lie. My pet Max is my only friend. He is a wolf. I know what your thinking. Where did you get him? Well Beck thought he could train Max to keep me from running away to save him the trouble of chasing me down. But it didn't work out the way he wanted it to. Max is a real pretty wolf. He had jet-black fur with silver streaks in it. He also had amber eyes. He is big and strong too. Everyone is scared of him except for me. Max gets real jealous sometimes. When I am reading a book and not paying attention to him he will start to cry and poke his nose to my face.

One time, I was walking home, this guy wanted to talk to me. He kept trying to get me into his car. I got real scared and Max just started to growl at him. He attacked the guy and killed him. When Beck heard about it he let me keep Max. Max only listens to me. He is the only one that I can be myself around. That is pretty sad. I don't talk to people when I am at school. I just keep to myself and read my books or write my own stories.

I just sighed and started to walk. In what felt like forever, I was in the small, old school. I looked at my first class. I was in Algebra. I hate math. As soon as walked in the bell rang. Well at least I made it without being late. I made my way to my seat in the back while the teacher did role call. The teacher then stared the lesson, all we did was take notes. My next few classes were pretty much the same. During lunch I walked around and tried to think of new ways to run away like I usually did.

When I was at the front of the school a van caught my eye. I instantly thought up a plan and mentally kicked myself for not thinking about it sooner. I would hot-wire it, go back to the house to get Max and some supplies, and then drive away. I ran to the van and went through the steps I saw on the internet on how to hot wire cars. When the engine came to life I got in and sped to the house. When I got there I ran inside and up the stairs. I ran into my walk in closet and grabbed everything I could find and stuffed it into my backpack.

Then I ran into the kitchen and got all the food I could stuff into my backpack. I put my jet-black hair with natural fiery red streaks up into a high ponytail to keep it out of my face. Before I ran back out of the house and into the backyard and got Max I grabbed my moneybox that contained my collage money in cash. After Max and everything I could need into the van, I drove away. It took me a while but I made it to the highway and was headed out of Alaska.

**Twenty Hours Later….**

I pulled to the side of the highway right when the needle went past empty.

"Looks like we're walkin' from here Max."

After getting my backpack on and strapping my knife to my side under my shirt, Max and I headed into the woods. My plan was to get as far away from Alaska as possible. Every five or so miles we would take a short break from walking and then keep going. Soon it was night and I began tripping over tree roots, Max didn't have any problem seeing in the dark. We continued walking until sun up before eating. When I'm determined to do something I go all out.

**One Week Later….**

We just ran out of food and have only one water bottle left. I thought we would have made it to a town by now but these woods seemed endless. My body is now slowly loosing its energy. We walked for five days strait and I'm still determined to walk another day until my body gives out. If I can get to a town I can rent a hotel room and sleep but it seemed we were never going to reach a town.

When I went to take another tired step I felt something pull my pants back. I looked over my shoulder and saw Max gripping my pants in his mouth. He yanked me to the ground and I understood he wanted me to take a rest. I didn't fight it so I leaned up against a tree and instantly fell asleep.

Paul's POV

I was on petrol when he caught a strange scent. I followed it and saw a girl with black hair with red streaks and a wolf asleep next to her.

_Why is it that every girl has to get lost in the woods?_

I phased and put my shorts on before going to her. When I was a few feet away the wolf woke up and started growling at me. Then the girl woke up and looked at the wolf.

"Max?"

She looked so weak and underfed. I looked into her eyes before she passed out. But at that moment she became my world, the one I needed to protect at all costs.

_Did I just imprint? I hope I don't become a total sap like Jacob!_

I gently picked her up in my arms and almost gasped when I did. She was freezing to touch, making me wonder just how long she had been out here in the cold winds and rain. I bent slightly over her, sheltering her from the weather as best as I could. I could see under all the mud covering her face that her skin had gone a deathly pale. If it weren't for the very faint sound of her heart and the tiny rising and falling of her chest I would have passed her for dead.

That was exactly what she was five minutes later: Dead. I quickly placed her on the ground giving her resuscitation until her heartbeat picked up again. I breathed another sigh of relief, before picking her back up and running as fast as I could, knowing she wouldn't last much longer if I didn't get her help. I knew that it would be quicker to get to my house than run to Forks so I set off in that direction. Hoping it wouldn't be too late. Thirty minutes and 12 resuscitations later we had made it to my house. I kicked the door open and slammed it shut behind me but not before the wolf got in and ran over to the couch.

I called Jake and told him to bring Billy while I put her on the couch.

**Ten Minutes Later…**

"Emily is she gonna wake up?" I asked for the dozenth time.

"Paul if you ask me one more time I swear to god..." she didn't need to finish the sentence. I knew that I was gonna be in serious trouble if I asked again

"Okay I'm sorry." all I could concentrate on was my imprint's face.

I was about to get up and pace when she groaned I was immediately next to her. After a minute she tried to sit up and I gently pushed her down again, I didn't need her hurting herself. She groaned again and slowly opened her eyes.

**Blaze's POV**

Uggggghhhhhh my head feels like it is on fire. Ouch. My fuckin' leg hurts. Where the hell am I? Oh shit, I'm dead. Oh crap. Oh my gosh, if I am dead then where the hell is God or Jesus? Crap that probably means that I'm in hell. Figured this would happen. Gosh just cuz I'm related to a werewolf doesn't means that I should go to hell. Oh well at least I don't have to see Beck until he dies. I open my eyes and get rewarded with a blazing light in my eyes. Ouch, I blink and open them again. Where am I? At least it isn't Hell. I try sitting up but get rewarded with a pain in my head.

I open my eyes again and see a bunch of people and this one guy staring at me. There were three girls about my age and five guys.

"Who the hell are you people?"

"I'm Paul. I found you and the wolf in the woods. How are you feeling?" said the guy staring at me.

"I feel like I'm floating on a cloud, how do you think I feel?" I snapped, looking him in the eye I was in no mood for this now.

Everything seemed pointless and not important when I met his eyes, all that matter was the man staring intently at me. I knew that this man was the one for me. I shook my head clear of those thoughts, I didn't even know this guy.

"Where am I?" I asked closing my eyes.

"In La Push." Said a deep voice.

"Where?"

"La Push, Washington."

"Oh…Where's Max?" I asked remembering him opening my eyes.

"The wolf? He's out side." Paul said and I closed my eyes again.

It was quiet until someone asked, "Why were you in the woods?"

I opened my eyes and looked at the person who asked and said, "That's none of your business."

His face darkened and then he started to shake… just like The Pack did… when they were about to phase. Realization hit me and I jumped up off the couch.

"Not more werewolves!" I said to myself before bolting.

I ran like hell into the nearest room while getting my knife out. I quickly locked the door and jumped out the window, calling Max and bolting into the woods. Max was next to me in second and we ran. Behind me I could hear the werewolves coming out of the house. If they were anything like Beck and The Pack, I needed to get out of here and fast. I looked over my shoulder and saw a silver wolf running after me. I suddenly had the urge to stop and go back with him but I shook the strange feelings away. Up ahead I saw a black huge black wolf and got pissed.

I became very mad and started to shake. I charged. Beck looked stunned when I knocked him over, heck I was stunned. I kept on running until a chocolate brown wolf tackled me. I began to punch and kick and stabbing when they all tackled me until I was pinned. The black wolf went behind a tree and came back in some cut-offs. But it wasn't Beck, it was the tall guy who stepped towards me back in the house. So Beck hasn't found me yet.

A few feet away Max was growling at the wolf who first tackled me. Then the silver wolf began to growl. They all backed away from me as Max got in front of me while I got up and picked up my knife. They all went behind trees and came back in cut-offs. The one who was Paul came up to me but stopped when Max started growling at him.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk."

For some strange reason I believed him.

"Max it's alright."

Max looked at me and I nodded. He came and sat next to me but kept an eye on Paul as he came up to me. He held out his hand and when I put my knife in it and our skin touched, a jolt went through me.


	3. Imprint

**Paul's POV**

When she touched my hand a jolt went through me. She let go of my hand and brushed all the dirt off her shirt and pants.

Sam came up behind me and asked, "How do you know about werewolves?"

"There was a pack in Alaska where I used to live," she said looking at him.

"Where they Quileute by any chance?"

"Ya."

"Are you related to any of them?"

She started to shake and said, "Ya, you got a problem with that?"

I turned to Sam, "Stop with the questions."

He nodded to me and everyone but Bella left.

"I told you that you would find someone Paul," she said smiling before running to catch up with Jacob.

I looked back at my imprint and she asked," What did she mean by that?"

"I'll tell you anything you want to know if you come back with me."

She stood there for a few seconds and then started walking back to the house. We walked back and sat on the living room couch. Her wolf lied down on the rug and watched me like it was waiting for me to do something.

I turned to my imprint and she asked, "Why did that guy ask if I was related to any of the werewolves?"

"His name is Sam and if you're related to a werewolf you are one too," I answered.

Thinking about what I just told her, she took off her pack and set it down on the floor.

"How much do you know about werewolves?" I asked.

She looked back at me and said, "They have unnatural body heat, when they phase they are huge, are very strong, and that they shake when they're about to phase. Why?"

She didn't know about imprinting or that vampires are the cause of our phasing. She probably didn't know about vampires.

"That's not all there is to werewolves. We exist to protect people from vampires," I stopped to see her reaction.

She looked ok, at least she didn't freak out like Kim did when Jared told her about vampires. She had a nervous breakdown and wouldn't let Jared leave her by herself for a whole week.

"I figured if there were werewolves that there were some other things in this world," she said.

_Smart girl._

"Have you ever heard of soul mates?" I asked.

"Ya," she said, wondering why I brought up the subject.

"Well when a werewolf finds their soul mate they do what is called imprinting. The werewolf will do and be anything for their imprint. For example: a brother, protecter, lover, friend, or whatever…."

She nodded for me to continue.

"I imprinted on you," I said, watching her carefully.

She looked at the floor for a while. Then she looked back at me.

"Can we just be friends until I get to know you. It would be a little weird if we started dating when all I know about you is your name," she said, playing with her hair nervesly.

"Sure, I think it would be a little weird too," I said, releaved that she didn't reject me.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Blaze," she said, looking around for something.

_Strange name._

"So I geusse I'll be staying in La Push from now on….where am I going to spend the night?" she asked.

"You can stay here if you want," I offered.

"Would your parents be ok with that?"

"I moved out, this is my house. Speaking of parents….won't yours be wondering where you are?"

"My parents died a few years ago and I don't have any relitaves except my older brother; but he won't care if I'm gone," she said, looking at the floor again.

"I'm so sorry Blaze. I didn't know," I said, feeling bad for bringing up the painful subject.

"It's ok. You would have found out sooner or later," she said looking up at me.

She went over to it and got out a t-shirt and some pants.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall third door to the left."

She and the wolf made their way to the bathroom and I herd the water turn on. I sat on the couch, thinking about everything that just happened in the past four hours.


	4. Bonfire And Godsmack

Blaze's POV

When we sat on the sand all eyes turned on me. There were five girl's about my age next and eight guy's. All but one girl was holding hands with a guy. The one girl was glairing at a girl with a scar running down the side of her face, which fixed it in a frown. The guy she was holding hands with was Sam, their alpha. He and everyone else were watching me every move, like I was going to suddenly flip out.

"Blaze, this is Sam and Emily; they're imprints," Paul said gesturing to the couple I was just looking at.

Emily smiled and said hi while Sam just nodded, still watching me.

"This is Jared and Kim," he said as they waved.

"Jacob and Bella. Quil and Claire. Embry, Seth, Brandy, Collin, Seth, and Leah," he said and they, except Leah, waved.

"What were you listening to?" Seth asked.

"A few of my favorite bands. Like Disturbed, Skillet, Slipknot," I said naming a few.

"Never heard of them," a few of them said.

"You never heard of them? Wow I feel sorry for you," I turned to Paul and asked, "Can I start the car so I can use the radio?"

"Sure," he said as I got up and went to the car.

"Thanks," I yelled to him.

"When she gets back I want you to apologize for talking her," I heard Paul say when I was almost to the car.

"Ok ok! I'll say I'm sorry! Just don't scare Claire," I heard Quil say.

When I got in, I turned on the car and drove closer to the bonfire. I got out and sat back down next to Paul.

"Sorry for talking you earlier," Quil said to me.

"It's ok, no blood no foul," I said.

"It's not ok. I could have seriously hurt you," he said, shaking his head.

"No you couldn't. I'm way stronger than I look."

"Yes I could have. You're a girl which means you're weaker than me."

"You're so sexist," Kim, Bella, Emily, and Leah said.

"I'll get you back for saying that," I said, glaring at him evilly.

"Disturbed, The Animal," the person on the radio said and we all got quiet.

Now

I can feel the animal inside  
My resolve is weakening  
Pounding on the doors of my mind  
It's nearly overpowering

I cannot begin to describe  
The hunger that I feel again  
Run if you intend to survive  
For the beast is coming to life

Taking more than a glimmer  
Of this tainted moonlight  
Death approaches on this night

For the animal's soul is mine  
We will be completed right before your eyes  
I have no control this time  
And now we both shall dine in hell tonight

I can feel the calling again  
The primal need is filling me  
Changes are about to begin  
And now my blood is boiling

I can see the fear in your eyes  
But you can't bring yourself to scream  
Time to shed the mortal disguise  
For the beast is coming to life

Taking more than a glimmer  
Of this tainted moonlight  
Death approaches on this night

For the animal's soul is mine  
We will be completed right before your eyes  
I have no control this time  
And now we both shall dine in hell tonight

We begin the hunt tonight  
'Til the power courses, the creatures take flight  
When the kill is close and I will be satisfied

For the smell of fear tonight  
Wakes an ancient lust that will not be denied  
You're mine

For the animal's soul is mine  
We will be completed right before your eyes  
I have no control this time  
And now we both shall dine in hell tonight

For the animal's soul is mine  
And the world around will never hear your cries  
An unholy crime  
And now we both shall dine in hell tonight

"So…. Did you like it?" I asked when it finished.

"That was awesome!" Brandy and Collin said at the same time.

"It was cool," the rest of them agreed.

"I though you guys would like it," I said as 10 Years came on.

"What other bands do you listen to?" the twins asked at the same time.

"Godsmack, Skillet, Disturbed, Pillar, The Devil Wears Prada, Nickelback, Papa Roach, 10 Years, P.O.D., Fuel, Kutless, Paramore, Korn, Five Finger Death Punch… if you really want to know I'm going to need a note book and a pen to list them all," I said.

"Cool," they said in unison.

"Is it story time yet?" Claire asked.

"Yes it is," Sam said, still keeping an eye on me.

"I wanna go first this time," Seth said.

"Sure," Sam said.

"It was a dark night as I walked home from my friends house. I didn't have a problem walking alone at night, but I felt like I was being followed. Every time I looked over my shoulder, no one was behind me. When I was almost home, I heard running. Before I could look to see who it was, I was knocked to the ground.

Using the light from the street light, I saw on top of me a giant, pink, evil looking bunny. 'Give me your carrots!' it yelled, slapping me with a rubber chicken. 'I don't have any!' I said. Suddenly, the bunny stopped and took off what I now knew was only a bunny costume. In front of me stood….Santa Claus!

He threw some coal in my face while saying, 'you've been naughty.' Before I could get up and run, a helicopter flew over us and dropped a ladder over Santa. He grabbed on and the helicopter lifted him away. Before he made it across the next block, Santa fell. I thought that was the end of him, but then I heard someone yell 'Up up and away!' and saw Santa fly away in a Super Man pose."

When he finished, everyone, except Leah and Sam, was laughing.

"I never knew Santa was evil!" the twins said between laughs.

After everyone finally stopped laughing, Leah started to tell her story. When she said, "Once upon a time, there was a couple that was deeply in love," everyone groaned. I had a feeling that no one liked her. After her were Embry, then Quil, Claire, Jacob, Bella, Jared, Kim, Sam, and then Emily. When it was Paul's turn, everyone started picking at the sand.

"One dark and stormy night, a boy was sleeping in his bed peacefully. That is until the door that led to the basement opened. The boy awoke at the sound of the creek it made. He sat up in his bed, looking at the door. A figure emerged and moved quickly to the side of his bed. The figure grabbed his arm with its cold, bony hand.

It's other hand moved over where his heart was beating wildly in his chest. It pressed hard on his chest and the figure began to laugh. Seconds later, the boy was no longer afraid. He knew that laugh; it was his sister. His sister took off her soon-to-be Halloween costume and laid it on a nearby chair.

"I scared you again Timmy," she laughed. He glared at her and said, "If you don't stop I'm gonna tell mom." Just then, a figure came out of the basement and into the room. When the clouds moved away from the moon, its light flooded the room. Before the light disappeared, the boy caught a glimpse of the figure.

"That's it I'm telling mom," he said. His sister stood in front of the bedroom door and said, "what? I didn't do nothing." The boy pointed to the figure and asked, "then what is that?" when his sister saw the figure, it moved with great speed and snatched the two. The figure dragged them down the basement.

The next morning, the parents found the two bodies of their kids drained of blood on the basement floor. When they went to pick them off the floor, they heard a loud screech. Scared, the parents ran up the stairs and moved away."

When Paul finished, everyone looked shocked to hear him say a scary story. After they got over it, they looked at me to begin my story.

"It was a strange night and there was a chill in the air as I walked home through the woods. It was a little too quiet tonight and I keep getting the feeling that I'm being followed. I stopped walking at the sound of bushes rustling behind me. I didn't dare look over my shoulder, for fear of what was stalking me. So I stood there, heart pounding and the hairs on the back of my neck standing up.

Then a branch snapped to my left and I slowly turned my head to see a clown. This wasn't a clown that makes you laugh when you're at a circus. No, this was a clown out of a nightmare. It had big, blood red shoes and was wearing a spotted shirt and pants. Its blood soaked, gloved hands held knives. The clown's face was white with two pitch black eyes and a big red nose.

It was smiling an evil smile. I was frozen in fear as the clown started laughing and slowly walking towards me. It stopped in front of me and said in a bone-chilling voice, "Run." I turned and ran, but before I could get a yard away I felt something stab my right leg. I fell to the ground, crying out in pain.

The clown came up tome and kicked me in the stomach. I screamed as it began stabbing me with the knife. Then it slowly cut off my feet, then my legs, and then my arms. I began to feel light headed from the loss of blood. Then the clown drove the knife into my heart and twisted it slowly. I screamed until I was caught by the cold hands of Death."

When I finished, I saw a few people with their eyes closed and hands covering their ears. I laughed when I realized they were scared of clowns. At the sound of my laugh, they realized I was done and looked at me.

"That was scary," Kim said.

"Ya," Emily agreed.

"Well now that story time is over…lets eat!" the twins said.

Everyone got up and started pilling their plates with food. I got four hotdog wieners and sat back down next to the fire. When everyone else got their food, they sat back down. All to soon, I ran out of hotdogs and got back up and got more. As I sat back down, I noticed everyone looking at me.

"What?" I asked, swallowing another hotdog.

"Have you been expearincing anything different from what is normal?" Sam asked.

"I'm hungry a lot, I'm stronger, faster, I can hear better, and see better, Why do you ask?"

"You're close to phasing," he said.

That's all he said. "You're close to phasing." Just like that. Like it wasn't a big deal. Now everyone is stairing at me. Why are they stairing at me like I'm a freak. Paul then put a hand on my shoulder and I noticed that I was shaking. I calmed down and looked at him. He looked worried for me. I smiled at him to show that I was ok and continued eating.

Thirty hotdogs and two two-litter bottles of soda later, Paul and I were headed for Port Angeles to buy me an ipod and some CDs. When we got to the store, I practicly ran to the CD section.

**Paul's POV**

After she picked out her CDs, we went to get an ipod. When she saw a black and red one she liked, we went to check out. She looked happy getting CDs and a new ipod. After we cheked out and got in the car, she put one of her new CDs in the CD player. VooDoo by Godsmack flooded the car.

I'm not the one who's so far away  
When I feel the snake bite enter my veins  
Never did I wanna be here again  
And I don't remember why I came

Candles raise my desire  
Why I'm so far away  
No more meaning to my life  
No more reason to stay  
Freezing feeling,  
Breathe in, breathe in  
I'm coming back again

I'm not the one who's so far away  
When I feel the snake bite enter my veins  
Never did I wanna be here again  
And I don't remember why I came

Hazing clouds rain on my head  
Empty thoughts fill my ears  
Find my shade by the moon light  
Why my thoughts aren't so clear  
Demons dreaming  
Breathe in, breathe in  
I'm coming back again

I'm not the one who's so far away  
When I feel the snake bite enter my veins  
Never did I wanna be here again

And I don't remember why I came

I'm not the one who's so far away  
When I feel the snake bite enter my veins  
Never did I wanna be here again  
And I don't remember why I came

I'm not the one who's so far away  
When I feel the snake bite enter my veins  
Never did I wanna be here again  
And I don't remember why I came

I'm not the one who's so far away  
When I feel the snake bite enter my veins  
Never did I wanna be here again  
And I don't remember why I came

voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo,voodoo, voodoo,voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo,

So far away...  
I'm not the one who's so far away...  
I'm not the one who's so far away...  
I'm not the one who's so far away...


	5. AN

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long and also took down a few of my other stories, there have been many things going on which took up my time. Now that things are settling down again, and hopefully won't come back for a long while, I will continue with all of my stories.

**Thank you so much to all who have read and reviewed. If you haven't reviewed, please don't be shy, I like hearing your comments. Again I am sorry for not updating.**


End file.
